Gum and Ice
by vampiregoddess69
Summary: Ice Queen drugs Prince Gumball and has her way with him...and he likes it! ***If readers wish to see Gumball's revenge, let me know and Ill write it up :D


Prince Gumball felt a slight chill in the air. He rose from his comfy cloud chair, placed his book on the table next to the chair, and went to close his window. Frowning a bit, since he had been enjoying a nice warm breeze only minutes before, he shook his head and went back to his seat. Picking up his book, one of his few non-science books, he made himself comfortable once more and resumed reading. A few minutes later, Gumball was feeling cold again, and frowned. Usually, when it got cold, Ice Queen was to blame. He was just about to get up and investigate when his door opened rather abruptly.

"Well, hello my prince," said the Ice Queen as she sauntered into his room. She wore her typical ice blue dress, with midnight blue heels. Her pure white hair flowed around her face and moved with each step.

"Ice Queen," sneered Gumball, "I figured it was you when I got cold. GUARDS!"

"Oh, they won't help you my darling Prince," said the Ice Queen sweetly, "I've temporarily disabled them," she finished with a smile. "Care for a drink?"

It was then that Prince Gumball noticed that Ice Queen was carrying a drinking tray. As she walked towards him, she shook her hips a bit more than in her normal walk, and though the Prince pretended otherwise, his eyes were always drew towards her curves. She had so many more than Fionna did.

"And why would I want anything from you?" Gumball inquired. He was not a novice to the tricks of the Ice Queen.

"Because it's delicious," she answered with another smile. By now, she was standing right next to him, and she bent over to place the tray on his table. Gumball closed his book, face down so the Queen couldn't see the title, as his gaze moved to the cleavage that was revealed with her movement. However, his attention soon turned to the goblets and whatever was in them.

"It does smell good," he admitted, leaning over to get a bigger whiff. He could smell something sweet, but not candy sweet, thus making it novel and delicious. He thought maybe he detected sweet spices, but he really couldn't be certain.

"Why don't you join me in a drink, my sweet prince," suggested the Ice Queen in a seductive town.

Gumball eyed her, definitely doubting her motives, but his scientific curiosity was too strong to pass up on something smelling so good. Picking up a hot pink goblet, he saw that the sloshing liquid was a blood red, with wisps of purple.

"What is it?" he asked her, as he brought the goblet closer to his nose, breathing in the decadent scent.

"It's a secret recipe of an old friend of mine," she said with a coy smile. "Even I don't know all the ingredients, but I found a basket with some left and imagined sharing it with you. I know how much you love your sweet stuff."

"Well, that is true," he murmured, becoming entranced with the drink. He decided it couldn't be so terrible when he saw the Ice Queen pick up the other goblet, which was sky blue in color, with a slight purple hue due to the liquid inside. She toasted him, and brought the goblet to her lips. Gumball did the same, and tilted his head back.

The liquid flowed into his mouth, and his taste buds exploded with flavours. He tasted strawberries, cinnamon, clove, peppermint, chocolate, and a multitude of other flavours he couldn't name. He looked at the Ice Queen just as she tipped her own head back to take a mouth full, and he stared at her long neck, surrounded by her luscious white hair. As she swallowed her mouthful, he was entranced by the convulsions, though he wasn't sure why.

"Do you like that, my Prince?" she inquired, but he though he detected an innuendo in her voice, he just didn't understand what.

"It is certainly unique in flavour," he admitted, as his mind began to fuzz over. He fought the feeling, frowning in his effort.

"Why don't you have some more," she suggested, tipping her own goblet back to get more of the delicious liquid.

"Maybe I will," he said, slurring slightly, while an inner voice told him he shouldn't. His second sip was just as perfect as the first, if not better, and as he swallowed it down he felt heat blossom in his stomach and move up and through his limbs. "I feel hot," he murmured out loud, just as he was thinking it.

"That's normal, my dearest," said the Ice Queen, "it's all the spices in the drink."

"That makes sense," said Gumball, as his mind continued to fuzz over. The heat was increasing, until it seemed to become unbearable. His frown continued to grow as he fought with the fuzz, and though the fuzz, he heard a 'thump'. Jumping a bit, he looked up and saw the Ice Queen pick up his fallen book.

"Well well, "she said in surprise, "what is this? _Naughty Bodies_? Why, Prince Gumball! I'm surprised you have such a book." She said with a large smile, her perfect white teeth showing.

Gumball tried to raise his voice, to explain his reasoning behind his owning such a book, but the fuzziness in his brain was growing so much that he began to see black spots in his field of vision, and he saw her smile grow even more as he fell off his chair and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm," moaned Gumball, as the shadows fell away, "what happened?" he mumbled.<p>

"I'm afraid you fell asleep, my prince," said a sweet voice to his left. Prince Gumball turned his head towards that sound as the rest of the fuzz evaporated. There sat the Ice Queen, next to him on the floor, but she looked different than she normally did. She looked ravishing in her blue dress; her white hair seemed to make her glow; and her eyes…her eyes looked like deep pools of water that just seemed to drown him in their loveliness.

"Your beautiful," Gumball breathed, "I mean…" he said, shaking his head. He couldn't understand why he was seeing her like this, but it had to be something of her doing. However, when he lifted his eyes back to the Queen, he saw her blush slightly, as her eyes dropped to the floor. Her light blue skin over her cheeks looked lovely when they were slightly pink with blush, and Gumball had the unnatural desire to kiss those points of pink. He shook his head again, trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

"Your too kind, my prince," she murmured, as she lifted her eyes to his. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do," he said, feeling weary. She had obviously done something to him, but he couldn't figure out what. That's when his gaze fell on the tray with the goblets. "You drugged me!" he exclaimed. Prince Gumball tried to get up, when he suddenly found the Ice Queen looming over him, pushing him back down on the floor.

"You really shouldn't be surprised my love," said the Ice Queen, "and you can try to resist it, but I wouldn't. It's so much more fun once you let go." She finished as she pressed her lips to his. He tried to pull back, but being on the floor, there wasn't much place to go. So he turned his head to the side, breaking contact from her cool lips, and was just about to yell for help once more, hoping somehow Fionna would come and save him, but the Ice Queen grabbed his head between her hands and once more pressed her lips against his mouth. She used the opportunity of his mouth being open to plunge her tongue into his mouth. He froze, unsure how to proceed, though his body had a few ideas.

After a few moments of paralysis, Gumball gently moved his tongue against the Ice Queen's. Since his eyes were open, he saw hers open in shock. He supposed she hadn't really expected him to give so quickly, but glob darnit, he couldn't help himself. She closed her eyes again, and shifted her head to the side, which allowed her to kiss him deeper, and after yet another few seconds of shock, Gumball allowed his own eyes to drift closed, as he continued to flick his tongue against hers.

Ice Queen moaned, and pressed her upper body against his chest, and the feeling of her breasts pushing against him caused another moan to be heard. However, this time the sound came from Gumball, and he was ashamed to admit how much he loved having her so close to him. The drug she had used on him made his body feel super-heated, and her coolness felt heavenly against him. His arms, which had simply been laying on the floor, doing nothing, now came up and gently touched her sides. She moaned again, and this encouraged him to touch her more.

"Ah! My Prince! Touch me more!" She gasped, as she came up for air. By now, they were both panting softly, and Gumball did as she asked, incapable of stopping. Just as she had said, once he gave in, it felt so nice, and it was fun, in a carnal manner. Using a firmer touch, he ran his hands along her sides, over her back, and when she lifted her chest slightly in silent demand, his hands swooped to her front and cupped her large breasts. This time, they both gasped in pleasure, the feel of her soft and plump flesh in his hands giving him more pleasure than he could have imagined.

Gumball might have read about this behaviour, and experimented on his own body, but he had never experienced the pleasure of another person's body before, and the knowledge that he could touch the Ice Queen, and do things with her, filled his mind with lust and desire to do it more, and to experience the ultimate pleasure. So he kneaded the Queens cool flesh, and pinched her hard nipples through the blue material. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he could feel everything, causing him to yearn to have it in his mouth, so he could suckle on her tips.

"Oh yes, my Prince! Squeeze them more!" She demanded.

"Move up," he mumbled, colour rising in his cheeks at his brash demand, and with his rising desire.

The Ice Queen looked down on him first with surprise lighting her eyes, followed swiftly by dark desire. She slowly moved up, making sure to rub all over him. At this point, she had maneuvered herself so that she was straddling Gumball, and the feel of her pressing against his straining hardness was maddening and just oh-so-good. Once she was positioned properly above him, Gumball tugged the top of her dress down, and he was stunned at the urge that filled him even more once she was bared to him. Her blue tinted skin was flushed, and Gumball gazed at her heaving chest with reverence.

Gumball made a sound of despair and captures one straining nipple into the hot caverns of his mouth. Ice Queen made a sound of pure undiluted pleasure as Gumball sucked on her cool flesh. Feeling brave and reckless, Gumball began to use his teeth along with his tongue, and this brought about even more sounds of happy pleasure from the Queen. Using his other hand, Gumball cupped her neglected breast and began to pinch and roll her other nipple between his fore-finger and thumb.

"Oh Glob!" cried out Gumball, releasing the Queen's nipple from his mouth, "that feels so good!"

"You like that my Prince?" cooed the Queen as she ground herself against his groin again.

"Oh Glob yes," he moaned, throwing his head back as the pleasure began to mount.

The Ice Queen gave a very girlish giggle.

"Good! This will make you feel even better!" she said as she moved away and off of him, and brought her hands towards his pants. Gumball propped himself on his elbows and watched the Queen through heavy lidded eyes as she unbuttoned his pants and instructed him to lift his hips as she slid his pants off. His straining hardness bobbed up and pointed towards the Queen, essentially begging her to do something about it. She licked her lips and she stared at the pink rod, and gave him a look of pure heat before she brought her attention back to his pole, and lowered her head to it. She gave his tip a slight lick, and Gumball shuddered at the cool feel. Ice Queen gave a sound of pleasure before she engulfed his length in her cold mouth. The contrast was too much for him and he felt himself snowballing towards bliss. Using his hands, he grabbed the Queens silky white hair and held her still against him as he came into her mouth. He heard her choke a bit before he felt her throat constrict around him as she swallowed his sweetness. When he finished convulsing, he released her hair and fell back onto the floor.

"Well…that was rather fast," she said with a giggle. Gumball opened his eyes and looked at her just as she was using her finger to wipe off the pink goop that had spilled over at the corner of her lips. He watched, entranced, as she licked her finger clean, then he stared in aww at his pink rod as he felt himself get hard again. Ice Queen giggled again at the shocked expression on his face.

"The drink I gave you is a natural aphrodisiac. It makes you very horny, and keeps your…energy up….and so very hard," she finished with a wink. Bending over him again, she captured his length once more into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his length. The feeling was incredible and despite the fact that he had just reached bliss, he felt himself nearing it again. Whenever he had experimented on his own, he usually reached the top once and was so tired and sated that he would go straight to sleep. Whatever she had given him kept him awake and primed for whatever she had planned for him, and while he hated it and her with a passion, he couldn't help but also feel awed by her prowess in this situation.

"However," she said, with a soft growl, "you shouldn't have grabbed my head. I could've chocked, and that is not very nice of you." With that, she grabbed his writs and pinned them above his head. He felt ice encompass his wrists as she created ice-cuffs.

"Hey," he complained, not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed touching her.

"You were bad, and this is your punishment," she purred against his ear, and he felt her cool hands run down his arms and over his chest. Removing her cold touch from his over-heated skin, she rose above him, and standing above his chest, one high-heeled foot on either side of his body, he watched, unable to do anything, as she unzipped her dress and took off her dress. He gazed upon her, all of her, as she stood tall and proud over him in nothing but her sexy heels and some ice blue lace panties that he wanted nothing other than to rip off of her.

"Do you want to taste me," she asked, her voice dripping with lust, same as he could see her lower region was damp with her obvious desire.

"Yes," he breathed, as his mind yelled at him to refuse such an outrageous behaviour. However, his scientific mind wanted to experience cunninglingus. Ice Queen giggled again as she watched his face go through the battle of wanting to do it, but knowing he shouldn't.

"Good boy," she cooed as she shimmied herself out of her panties and lowered herself over his face. Gumball found himself surrounded by her scent, and he had to name it as musky with a hint of peppermint. Finding himself so close to her most private area, Gumball blushed blazing red, but his needs won out over his rational mind as his tongue flicked out and he got his first taste of her. He thought she tasted good, delicious almost, as he became bolder and flicked his tongue harder over her lips, searching out for the pearl he knew was hidden among the folds. Gumball thought maybe she tasted better than his best sweets, and that was saying something. He wondered if all women tasted this good.

"Oh yes," she said, as she ground herself against his face. Encouraged by her sounds of pleasure, Gumball licked along her lips again, and stiffened his tongue so that he could thrust it against her opening. She jerked her hips at this so he did it again before going back to his search for her pearl. He knew he found it when she cried out in pleasure and jerked her hips harder than before. So using scientific deduction, he stiffened his tongue again and flicked her pearl over and over again before he pursed his lips and sucked it into his mouth. Her movements became more choppy and rough as she continued to grind herself against his face, almost bruising him, until he felt her stiffen, give a few jerks of her hips, and relax. Knowing this behaviour to be tied with orgasmic pleasure, and having read that at this point he had to be gentler with her pearl, he released his suction pressure and lapped at her softly. Her orgasm had flooded her mound with wet sweetness, and Gumball greedily lapped it all up.

"Oh my! That was wonderful, my sweet prince," she moaned with a few more jerks of pleasure. After a moment or two, Ice Queen rose from her sitting place on his face on shaky legs and gazed down at him with love in her eyes. "Don't worry, my dearest, I'm not done yet!" she exclaimed as her gaze moved back to his pink hardness.

In his fevered mind, Gumball couldn't keep himself from moving his hips up and down, demanding something he had never experienced before. Keeping his eyes locked on her body, he watched as she licked her lips, and knelled right above his straining length. Keeping her own eyes locked on his rod, Gumball also looked down as she used her cool hands and guided him towards her entrance. She flicked his tip over her slippery entrance, her desire obvious with the slick feel, and Gumball prayed he would last longer than when she used her mouth. Ice Queen slowly lowered herself on his hardness, and they both moaned in pleasure as her (surprising) heat surrounded him. Once she was lowered completely around him, he felt her contract around him before she placed her hands on his chest and rose once more over him. Gumball clenched his teeth at the pleasure, and jerked his hips up, slamming his length back into her, before falling back to the ground and pulling back out. Seeing that the Ice Queens face contorted in pleasure at this, Gumball did it over and over again, until Ice Queen moved one of her hands down to her mound, and the other up to her breast, and began to stimulate both areas. Gumball yearned to suckle on her breasts again, but his cuffed hands prevented him.

"Oh glob, YES! Keep doing that my love! I'm going to explode again!" cried the Ice Queen, lost in the throes of pleasure. True to her word, Gumball felt her contract around him over and over again, the feeling so intense that he gave a yell before following her in her orgasm, shooting his pink essence deep inside her womb. Ice Queen collapsed on top of him, and Gumball finally felt satisfied and complete.

"Can you un-cuff me?" he asked tentatively after a few moments of peaceful bliss.

"Oh yes, sorry my dearest," she replied, as she waved her hands over the ice-cuffs, and they dissolved in a flurry of snow. Grateful, he brought his arms down and wrapped them around the Ice Queens shoulders, falling asleep with a sense of happiness he hadn't known before.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Gumball awoke from his peaceful slumber to find himself alone in his bed. All evidence of Ice Queen was gone, except for his physical soreness. A deep sense of regret and loneliness filled him that she wasn't next to him, but he shook his head. These feelings had to be residual from the drugs she had given him. However, as he tried to deny any lingering affection for the Ice Queen, his mind already began to form a plan for pay-back.<p> 


End file.
